


Cliff

by Viscariafields



Series: Leandra Hawke [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Dragon Age II - Act 1, F/M, Hugs, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viscariafields/pseuds/Viscariafields
Summary: From a tumblr prompt "Surprise hug, Hawke/Fenris!!!"Hawke did not anticipate Fenris would be the one to find her first after she went flying off a cliff.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Series: Leandra Hawke [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462840
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Cliff

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be adding a few short one-shots that I posted on tumblr as I think about it. I know not everyone is on there. If you *are* on there, you can find me as nug-juggler.

Hawke’s ankle turned on a rock, and she lost her balance. She would have been embarrassed for the blunder if the mage in front of her hadn’t blasted out a fist of the Maker. No time for wounded pride when it hit her straight in the chest, and with no feet beneath her, she flew.

Hawke had wanted to learn to fly. She had said as much to that crazy, old watch-lady. Unfortunately, on this occasion, she flew straight over the edge of the cliff where they were fighting.

Into the abyss, indeed, and weren’t those bleak last thoughts to have.

Luckily, they weren’t her last thoughts. At least, not yet. She hit a tree branch, then another, then landed heavily on a leg that cracked with it, rolled four or five feet more, and settled on her back, staring at a sky that should not be full of stars, but she wasn’t going to complain about it as long as she still had eyes to see them with.

A familiar curl of magic licked up her side. Dear, sweet Bethany. What would Hawke do without her? The magic grew and pulsed, and Hawke gasped as her leg snapped back into place. No stars now, she saw _nothing_ through the haze of scrapes and bruises and rapidly healing lacerations. “Your cliffside manner could use some work,” she called to the footsteps rapidly approaching her.

But it wasn’t Bethany who pulled her up and straight into a hug. For one thing, Bethany’s chest was much softer than the plate crushing her now. Bethany was also shorter and didn’t wear spiky armored gloves that were now pressing into her back. It was Fenris who reached her first and now gripped her tightly.

She was released just as quickly as she’d been hugged. And it _was_ a hug, she was certain. Bethany and Varric had stopped on the path, staring at each other with mouths hanging open, and Hawke supposed she looked just the same, so she closed hers now.

“Thank you,” she said in lieu of knowing what else there was possibly to say.

“Thank your sister,” Fenris responded toward a boulder to her right. It must have been a _fascinating_ boulder by the way he was staring at it.

“Thank you,” Hawke called to Bethany, whose mouth was still agape but was now bending toward a smile. Her eyes widened and her head tilted toward Fenris as if to say, “ _Him?”_

Hawke’s entire body shrugged, and she regretted it immediately. “Could I interest anyone in forgetting whatever cabal of horrors we stumbled onto today and carrying me straight home to the tavern?”

“Andraste’s ass, yes,” Varric answered as Bethany rushed forward to lend Hawke a shoulder. “I told you there was nothing good to be found by coming out here.”

Hawke turned back to see Fenris watching her. As he quickly looked away, she couldn’t be so certain Varric was right.


End file.
